


Peace and Quiet

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [15]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: The ghosts are bickering again
Relationships: Pat Butcher & The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019), Pat Butcher/The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019)
Series: January Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'order'

‘Quiet!’ The Captain exclaimed over the bickering of… well, just about everyone else.

Apart from Pat, who stopped trying futilely to settle the argument, he was ignored. As it turned out, soldiers were a lot easier to order about.

‘Not really much use trying, is it?’ Pat said, as they watched Julian and Thomas row about steak.

‘No, I suppose it isn’t,’ the Captain admitted, ‘But at least it’ll all blow over soon.’

‘Fancy leaving them to it?’

‘May as well.’

Standing in the gardens, engaged in rather pleasant conversation with Pat, was a much better pastime, the Captain decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
